


The half breed

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), House M.D.
Genre: Blood Drinking, Other, Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Brooke is going to tell you her story of living with her mates Aiden the vampire nurse and Chase the werewolf doctor. Brooke is a half breed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there will be more

In this world monsters do exist. 

Hello, I'm Brooke. I'm 19 by looks, but truth be told I'm a 217 year old vampire and werewolf. My mom was a vampire and my dad was a werewolf. So vampires and werewolves both get mates that love them unconditionally. Some get more than one. I've found my mate, The handsome vampire Aiden Waite, He waltzed right into my life with his best friend, Josh, the werewolf. So most vampires HATE werewolves, Aiden and I? Nah, if they don't mess with us why start an unnecessary war? Also If you see us walking in the streets, don't freak out, we won't eat you, I promise. Aiden and I drink dry. That's why Aiden, Josh, and I all work at a hospital. So today is our first day at our new hospital, Too much was going on in Boston, so we moved. 

The hospital is hopping with people. "This is Doctor Cameron, She'll be showing you around." We nodded and followed the brunette around. Our first week went smoothly. Our second week, not so well....

"Sir, I need you to take these so the procedure won't hurt as-" before I could finish he took a scalpel and stuck it in me. "Ouch." I said as i held the cup out for him. "Why aren't you dead?" "I'm not a dog." I responded as a doctor came in. "Oh my god are you okay?" "I'm fine can you get him to take this so I can remove the blade?" "House!!!" a man with a cane came in and walked past us to the patient. "That isn't necessary." He looked up and his eyes were glowing, right then I knew it was, because he was my werewolf mate and he wasn't going to leave me alone until he knew for sure I would live. "Chase take her to a room and talk it over." The grumpy doctor said as chase choose to pick me up. "I can walk!" I grumbled but knew it was useless. "NO." He growled out. "Hey! Don't you growl at me mister!" I said as I hit his chest. We walked past a few doctors who smiled because they knew we existed. Some humans knew, some chose not to accept us, others simply didn't know. Chase opened a door and laid me on the bed. "How bad is the pain?" "I'm fine but is Chase your first name?" "No, it's Robert but everyone calls me Chase, I prefer it. Have you found your vampire mate." "Yeah... Is that going to be a problem?" "No, I am perfectly fine with vampires. What about him with werewolves?" "Honey, our roommate and best friend is a werewolf." "Oh, ok, can I meet them tonight?" "Yeah, Josh is cooking dinner so Aiden and I have to pretend to eat, also a ghost lives in our house." I smiled as he looked up at me. "I'm going home. You coming?" "Yes." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we went to get our stuff." We took my car back to the house. "Babe? We need to- ooof!" I grumbled. "Josh, Get this stupid dog out of here!!!" A over sized pup was currently pinning me to a wall. Not a werewolf, just a normal dog. "Aiden went to pick up your favorite alcohol." "Yay! no get the dog out." "Whose the hottie!?!" Sally, the ghost, asked. "Hello, I'm Chase." "Oh he can see me..." "He's my werewolf mate." "How do you think Aiden will react?" "no clue." just then Aiden walked in and immediately stopped. Chase and Aiden walked around each other as Josh and I prepared to step in and pull them apart. All of the sudden they stopped. This is the moment where it either would go great or all hell would break loose. We all watched as the two studied each other. They rushed at each other and before we knew what was happening Aiden had him pinned against the wall and was...Kissing him? "Well that went better than I thought." Sally commented. I pouted. "He got to kiss him before me!!" Chase broke the kiss laughing at my statement. "Come here." I shuffled over as Aiden grabbed my waist. Chase pulled me into a kiss. "I accept," Aiden whispered to us.Chase smiled and repeated. "Good, Aiden Waite meet Robert Chase who goes by Chase." The two shook hands. "Welcome home, Handsome." We all sat down at the table while Chase and Josh dug in, Aiden and I picked at the food, I eat a little more human food than Aiden because I am a half breed. Sally smiles as she practices picking up objects. "So, you care to explain why you have a blood stained under shirt?" Aiden asked me. "Oh, a patient stabbed me." "Again?" Aiden, Josh and Sally asked. "Again?" Chase looked surprised."I have bad luck with pointy things and sick people." "She's the best at comforting people though." Aiden commented as I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later...

The hospital has been really busy and it's starting to take a toll on me. I walked into our house, not even looking up, and headed for the bathroom. Josh was currently in the shower. Our lock is broke so I walked in not knowing. Josh screamed like a little girl as he tried to cover hisself. "Get out!" I growled. "Me!?! I was here first!" I shot him a look and he shut up and grabbed his clothes and walked to his bedroom. 

Switching to general POV

Aidan and Chase where heading to check on their mate when a wet and naked Josh still covered in soap came out. "She is in a pissy mood." He said as he walked past the two to his room. "Hospital has been really busy." They where about to continue to bathroom when they heard glass break and cursing. They ran to the bathroom and ran to their mate. She sat on the floor next to the tub with her knees to her chest and her head in her knees. Chase kept distance because he hadn't seen her like that. Aidan pulled her into his lap and gently rocked her as she began crying. "Babe?" "I can't... I just need time." "What's wrong?" "The job is so stressful. And I'm pregnant." She whispered as she burried her head in his neck. "We love you." The boys both kissed her as Aidan slowly take her clothes off and they set her in the tub full of water. Chase bathed her as Aidan called the hospital and all three of them to vacation. Aidan helped Chase get Brooke ready for bed and then they gently massaged her shoulders. She slowly fell asleep as they gently laid her down. They curled around each other and dozed off.


End file.
